A Happier Place
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: One-shot, mpreg, slash, OoC Voldie, ignores HBP and DH, LV/HP. Harry tries to run away from his captor.


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The sun was high but it's light didn't penetrate the thick trees of the Forbidden Forest asHarry ran along the almost non-existent path, making for Hogwarts with all speed behind him there were dozens of Death Eaters who were firing curse after curse at him trying to stop him before he reached the safety of the wards.

The only thing Harry had to be thankful for at that moment was that they were using the killing-curse. Although the reason for that was as much of a curse as the Avada Kedavra. Still hidden from the normal eye of man, he carried the child of the Dark Lord Voldemort within his still small belly.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and heflipped hisslender body around just in time towatch asa tall man flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck with a perfect stupefy, and Harry barely had time to wandlessly raise a shield before the curse hit. They fought long and loudly until the air rang with the excess magic from their conflict and the Death Eaters that were chasing Harry had surrounded the small clearing in which the Dark Lord had chosen to ambush his wayward catamite.

You see two-and-a-half months ago Voldemort attacked the Hogwarts Express while it was on it's way to deliver all the students from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry back to platform 9 and ¾. It was that fateful day that the boy-who-lived was captured by you-know-who.

They knocked Harry out and brought him back to Slytherin Manor where they locked him up in a large set ofexpesive lookingrooms. Everyday after that when Harry woke up Lord Voldemort would enter Harry's rooms and try to seduce him to the dark side as well as try to convince Harry that he was better off here rather than with his uncle who abused and raped Harry. Everyday Harry would refuse to listen.

Eventually though it was Harry's seventeenth birthday and as all pureblood wizards know if a male wizard wishes to carry children then they must conceive the first time by their seventeenth birthday or they lose their ability to conceive and carry children.

Voldemort said he was sorry when he did it, but he wanted a family to badly to let the only one who was strong enough to carry his child lose the ability to, so on July 31 Tom Marvolo Riddle raped Harry Potter in the hopes that he would become pregnant.

After Harry conceived things went on much like they did before except for the visits from the medi-witch every two weeks, well that, and the security around Harry gradually got laxer until Harry was able to escape Slytherin Manor, which like the manors of the other three founders was located just out of sight from Hogwarts. Which brings us to where we are now.

At last, Harry found himself knocked to the ground which Tom had placed a cushioning charm on to prevent any harm to the baby.

"Please stop fighting, Harry." Voldemort pleaded sounding most un-dark lord-ish. "I don't want any harm to come to our child."

"You don't deserve a child after what you did to me." Harry spat back.

"I am so sorry for that Harry, but I had to." Tom said his heart shattering even more at the thought of what he had done to the boy who he had come to love despite how many times he had tried to kill him in the past. "Please I will give you and our child anything you want. You can even raise our child how you think it should be raised. I will even let you go where ever you want. Just don't go back to Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry questioned suddenly curious to why Tom was so desperate to keep him away from Dumbledore. A man whom he knew actually supported the way his uncle treated him.

Finally seeing the opportunity that he had been looking for all summer Voldemort immediately started telling Harry about all of the unforgivable things that Dumbledore has done including the murder of the last person Tom had tried to start a family with and their unborn child.

It was the death of the innocent baby and knowing that it was something that Dumbledore was capable of that made Harry decide the future of England's Wizarding society that day.

And so it was that the Wizarding World lost it's savior and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land, yet under the rule of the Dark Lord Voldemort England was somehow a happier place than it ever was while Dumbledore manipulated it from behind the scenes, although no one that had supported the lightin the warwould ever admit it.

_Fin_

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you liked it please review, and if you want to write a sequel(or a prequel) feel free (I am not going to so don't ask) just PM me the link or leave it in your review._

_**If you see any mistakes in spelling grammar etc. PLEASE tell me in the review I know you are going to leave. I don't have a beta and my spell-check is messed up.**_

**3.14.08** _I might eventually turn this into a multi-chaptered fic but I want to finish all my other fics first thanks for the encouraging reviews though._


End file.
